The Slave
by White Little Devil
Summary: One robbery too much. It's a shame that he didn't know it before, because he would never agreed to it. And now he must live with the consequences of his actions. And the blood of innocents on his hands.
1. Chapter 1

**It's unbeta, so all mistakes are mine. Hope you'll like it.**

* * *

 _Total chaos, and he found himself in the center and he could do nothing about it. The sword of his father, strapped to his waist, only was a burden to him, and the arrows which were leaving his bow one by one and always hit their target, were not very useful._

 _Because it was like hell descended to the earth._

 _Around him lay a lot of dead bodies, just like many wounded people, who have suffered terribly. He knew this, because their cries of pain were out of this world. Being dead would be a miracle for them, however, their captors were not going to show them mercy. Their merciless laughter was enough to confirm it. Because only a devil himself can laugh, when innocent people are dying and are begging for mercy._

 _The man took another arrow and sent it toward a knight, who was about to put his sword into an older woman's chest. A moment later this devil without honor was back in hell._

 _"Soon you all will pay for your crimes!" He heard a voice behind him, so he reached for a new arrow and it was when he realized that he no longer had any._

 _He turned toward his opponent as soon as possible and in the very last moment he pulled out his sword and blocked the attack._

 _"Only if you're able to defeat me," he barked, clearly unamused. His friends and dozens of innocent people were dying and he could do nothing about it. And it made him angry and frustrated. "And I'm not gonna give up without a fight. No one hurts my family and friends. Not as long as I have something to say!"_

 _But the knight, much to his annoyance, only burst into a laugh, while continuing to fight._

 _"I'm not here to kill you, Robin of Locksley," the man raised his lips in a vengeful smile. "Because our dear Sheriff of Nottingham wants you alive. And soon, you'll find yourself on your knees, where is your place, begging for mercy."_

 _"Like I care what this tyrant wants!" He was not in the mood for any games. People were dying and he will die along with them. Because he will fight to the end, so his family can be safe. "And I will never..._ never _beg for mercy. Not from you!"_

 _"It's your last chance to give up," said his opponent, casually blocking his attack._

 _"Go to hell!"_

 _The knight raised his lips in a cruel smile one more time._

 _"Just don't say I didn't warn you, you foolish man," he whispered coldly, before he raised his voice and yelled. "Bring the boy, now!"_

 _Robin's eyes widened in pure horror, when one of many knights brutally pushed his three-years-old son on the ground. No. This cannot be true. Roland should not be here. After all, he was evacuated with other children and women, before the knights of Nottingham reached their shelter. And yet, his little boy was here, crying loudly, because he had no idea what was going on._

 _"No..." The word barely left his throat and the sword fell from his hand. He was too afraid, too paralyzed to do anything. Because his son was in danger. "Please, just not my son."_

 _But the red-haired man laughed again, grabbed him by the neck and forced him to kneel._

 _"I warned you that there will be consequences," the knight put the foot on his back and he cried, because his companion hit his dear boy. "And now let's see the death of your son. I'm quite curious_ _myself what Frank has in shop for this little bastard."_

 _"Please, not my son!" Robin cried again, and tried to get up, but he could not. He had no idea what was going on around him, either, because all what mattered now was his son. However, there was nothing he could do to save him. "I beg you, spare my little boy, have mercy for a little, innocent child!"_

 _"I gave you a chance to surrender, but you refused. Now you must bear the consequences. Or rather... your kid will suffer for his daddy's mistakes."_

 _Robin could not see it, but when he was looking at his crying son, the last member of his family, a knight nodded toward his friend, and he raised his sword. A few moments later, Frank's sword pierced the little chest of Roland of Locksley and a desperate cry of a man, reverberated around the Sherwood Forest like an echo._

 _Because terrified „papa!" was the last word his son spoke, before his very young eyes closed forever._

* * *

"ROLAND!"

The man shifted his position so violently that he almost fell of the bed. His breath was uneven as he rubbed his eyes. This nightmare was really horrible and he wished not to dream about it anymore. He turned his head toward the bed of his son and blinked, when he did not see it. It took him a few moments to realize where he was and what happened.

It was not a nightmare. His son, his little three-years-old boy was dead, just like his wife. And it was all his fault. He was responsible for this, because he was a thief. He was an infamous Robin Hood, the leader of band of thieves called Merry Men, who stole from rich in order to give it to poor. It was all on him, because he incited the Sheriff of Nottingham every single time he could. Heavens, he was so stupid. He should stay a bartender for the rest of his life. Maybe it was not what made him really happy, but at least then his beloved wife was with him. And only this should mattered. But then he screwed everything and returned to being a thief.

Some time later Marian got pregnant and their could not be happier, even thought they lived as outlaws (and she deserved better. She should not live in the forest). However his wife fell sick before she could even give birth, so he stole magic wand from the Dark One, and saved her life. But he let her die a few months later, because he was stupid enough to put her in a great danger.

Because he was, and still is, such an irresponsible moron.

After her death he swore to change his life and be a good father for Roland. He tried. He really did. He even found a job in King George's kingdom, but now it was pointless, because when he was informed that Nottingham will escort a large sum of money, he could not resist. He could not resist and agreed to return for this one more robbery.

Because he is a fucking idiot.

He was a father. He should put his son first, especially that the boy already lost his mother a few months before. But he did not and Nottingham became really mad. Two nights later they were attacked by the knights of Nottingham and his son was dead.

Because he was too proud to surrender.

He hid his face in his shackled hands. He should be dead instead of Roland. His son had his whole life before him, and did not deserve this. He was just an innocent child, who even did not have a chance to do something bad.

Life was so unfair and he hated it so much.

* * *

Death. He was sentenced to death by hanging, but before that he is going to be flogged. To give an example to people who think that they can mock the law. But he was not afraid. He was not, because he deserved all of it. And also, being dead will stop this pain.

And maybe then he will be able to see his son and wife again. And maybe, just maybe, they will forgive him what he did.

Although he does not deserve to be forgiven. He does not deserve it, because he is responsible for the death of many people.

His friends, who were arrested with him, became the slaves and were exposed for sale. From what he heard, they all were already bought, but he did not know by whom. He could only hope that they are all right. Well, if being a slave can be a good thing, that is. In his opinion it is better to be hanged.

"Your time has come," said the guard, who unexpectedly opened the door. He had no idea that he was here. "The sheriff is waiting."

* * *

He has never felt such pain, as when the whip was cutting his back. Although he has set himself a point of honor not to show any emotion. For Roland. For his beloved son he decided to accept his chastisement without a word. Because he deserved every single painful lash. Because his boy would be alive if he was not such a fucking moron.

He bit his tongue, when he was hit one more time. He had no idea how many times he was already hit, because all he knew was that it hurt as hell. However he should not complain. No. He had _no_ rights to complain, since this all was well deserved.

"Just what you think you're doing with my slave, Nottingham?" A female's voice reverberated around the courtyard like an echo, and the whip did not hit him again. He sighed with relief. Finally a moment of break.

A very beautiful black-haired woman, whom he was not able to see, stood in the middle of the courtyard, being surrounded by her knights in black armor. The Sheriff paled, when she saw her, but tried to look as if nothing happened.

"This thief was sentenced to flogging and death," the man said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, but he could feel something in his voice. Could it be a fear?

"This thief now belongs to me," said the woman, and dangerous smile appeared on her lips. "And I really don't like when when someone touches what is mine."

"But the King Stefan..."

"[…] agreed to change his punishment and made him a slave. And I bought him," she interrupted him. The other people who were there suddenly thought that everything is much more interesting than being here and disappeared.

The Sheriff of Nottingham opened his mouth a few times, but he was not able to say anything. His interlocutor smirked and waved her hand. Two of her knights bowed and walked toward Robin, and then unlocked him.

To tell the truth Prince of Thieves had no idea what was going on, because the pain was too strong. The only thing he realized was that someone grabbed him by arm. A moment later everything went black.

* * *

He improved the collar in his new shirt. The servants brought him a white shirt with flounces and black leather pants. The last time he wore something clean was before he was arrested – and to tell the truth he had no idea how much time has passed – but right now it was not important. The Queen wanted to see him and now he was lead by two guards to her. Was he nervous? More than ever, although after everything what happened to him, he was not quite sure why. Maybe he was angry that she stopped the execution and now he must live with the remorse.

Because he really wanted to die. Because life without his dear Roland was pointless.

Besides why the Queen saved him? In the end he was nothing, but a thief and her black knights looked for him, too. Maybe she wants to kill him on her own? But then again why she gave him new clothes. Should not he walk in rags like a slave he is now? And why she let her servants clean his wounds. He had no idea, but before he was able to find the answers at these questions, the door closed behind him and now he found himself in a big room. Most likely a living room.

"Your guest just arrived, Your Majesty," said one of the guards who escorted him.

"Excellent," he heard a woman's voice and it was when he saw her.

At the table opposite the door sat the most beautiful woman he had ever seen (he heard that the Queen is beautiful, but not like that). She had a long black hair and was dressed in black dress.

The woman got up from her place and dismissed her guards. A moment later they stayed alone and she walked around him.

"I have to admit that the rumors were true," she started, when she put her hand on his shoulder. "You are, indeed, a handsome thief."

Robin said nothing. He said nothing, because he had no idea what he should say and also, because he preferred not to provoke the Queen.

"It's a shame I can't say the same about your friends."

"My friends? What did you..." But before he was able to finish his sentence, he grabbed his throat and began to choke him.

"I speak, you listen. And you speak only if I allow you to, do you understand?" She hissed into his ear. He nodded and she released him. "Good."

The black-haired woman walked toward the window and was quiet for a few minutes. Robin, however, had a hard time not to say anything, because he really wanted to know what happened to his friends. Are they alive? Or maybe they are dead? Heavens. He hoped they are in one piece.

"Your Merry Men, or the hell knows how your band was called, are safe. They live now in the northern village, not so far from the Sherwood Forest."

Robin opened his eyes widely. Is this a real life? Or maybe she is joking? Hell, he must know the truth!

"You may speak now."

"Why?" It was not a wise question, that is right, but he had to know why. Why she spared their lives, when she wanted to kill them not so long ago?

"I know what people say about me," she started, having turned her back to him. "But no matter what, I have a heart, too. Your friends have children, families. And Nottingham and I have unfinished business. I won't let him win."

It cost him much not to tell that she kills people when she is unsatisfied.

"But they... we are your slaves now. You bought us and now we belong to you."

That actually made that the Queen chuckled.

"I rather to say that I... that I gave them a loan," she finally turned toward him. "They are free to repurchase themselves as soon as they have money."

"I don't understand."

"You don't have to, thief," the woman walked to him again. "Because the same rules aren't for you."

Robin frowned and his mistress – no matter now weird it sounds – put her hand on his chest and smirked.

"I'm sure you'll like my bedchambers, thief."

Prince of Thieves closed his eyes for a brief moment. He should not be surprised that she said it. He, however, expected something else. Like... being killed in a very brutal way as he should be at the first place.

The Queen smirked again and touched his face. This poor thief had no idea that it was just a game. That she was not interested in sleeping with him. Not yet, anyway. She may be evil, but she will not force her soulmate (according to Tinker Bell and his lion tattoo) to sleep with her. He will ask for it, later, in time.

"Besides I'm sure you'll be a great father for my heir. He's the cutest boy in the world."

He felt as if his heart broke into a thousand pieces. He cannot be a father. Not now, when he lost his baby boy. Besides... from when the Queen has a child? No one ever mentioned this!

"Your... son? What's his name?"

The woman smiled cheekily as she leaned toward him and then whispered into his ear:

"Why, Prince Roland, of course."


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't plan to write it but... and well, it's unbeta, so I hope it's not bad.**

Sometimes she wonders what she is doing with her life, because she already read all the books in the castle and now she has nothing else to do. Sometimes she wonders if she made a good choice a few years before, when she refused to meet – according to Tinker Bell – her soulmate.

Because she is so lonely in the castle now and she does not have anyone to talk to her.

Well, of course there are the servants and her black knights, but she is not stupid and knows very well that they are too afraid of her and all they say to her is „yes, Your Majesty", „as you wish, Your Majesty" and „of course, Your Majesty". Because the truth is that they would like not to talk to her nor to be in her presence. At all.

She sighed as she got up from the table once she finished her dinner and walked toward her bedchamber. The servants only exchanged glances, but said nothing – as always – and sighed with relief that she finally left them. They really were afraid of her, however they worked here, because they had families and wanted them to be safe.

The Queen entered to her room and walked to her magic mirror (lucky not this one where Sidney was trapped. She really could not stand this man. He disgusted her more than Leopold sometimes, and this means something) and waved her hand at it, before she took place in her favourite chair. A moment later she was looking at her stepdaughter who was talking with her wolf friend.

Because heavens, she was so depressed and lonely that she secretly wished Snow White was here. Because even her presence would be better than being here alone... although many different people are here, too.

She conjured glass of wine and began to drink it, carefully listening to a conversation between friends, but it was so boring and less than two minutes later she waved her hand again. She had to change the channel or else Snow could bore her to death, since listening about the weather was not interesting at all. Especially when the princess was talking about it.

"What's that supposed to be?" she asked herself when she saw another scene.

The Sherwood Forest was lost in chaos. She could see as people were running in panic, clearly confused. She frowned, because she had no idea what was going on. But then she saw him.

Robin of Locksley, also known as Robin Hood or Prince of Thieves (and according to Tinker Bell as her soulmate) was yelling something about taking women and children in a safe place and being ready for battle, because „they are coming". Notwithstanding, she had no idea whom „they" were, because he did not mean her black knights, that for sure.

However she was mad.

She was mad, because he should not be here. He was mad, because he promised – no, he swore! – at his wife's grave that he will change his life and will be a good father for their son. She even helped him to find a job in George's kingdom (not that anyone knows about it, that is) so he could have a fresh start where nobody knows him and his son could be happy. But he broke his promise, because he was back in the Sherwood Forest and the infamous bow was in his hand.

But that was not what made her blood boil.

"I'm scawed, papa," his three-years-old son whispered, when he found himself in front of him. "Wanna be with you."

"I know, Roland, but you have to go. Papa doesn't want you to be hurt," the man said as he kneel down before him. "Nottingham's people are too dangerous. I'll take you home as soon as this ends, okay?"

"You fucking idiot!" she yelled as she got up from her place and it cost her much not to throw fireball at him. Why on earth her soul mate was so stupid? Why he brought an innocent child with him, especially when he had problems with Nottingham (damn this man, she hated him so much. She should kill him when she had a chance).

If someone had seen her now might wonder, why she cared so much, since a lot of people believe that she does not have a heart, what, of course, is not true. But there is a reason why she cares about Roland (in the end he is the reason he helped Robin to find a honest job).

When two years ago her mother returned from Wonderland in order to find her soulmate with a lion tattoo, she discovered her real intention. Cora wanted her to have a child so she could use it against her and take over her kingdom. Lucky for her she realized that Nottingham's tattoo was not real (heavens, she feels sick every single time when she remembers that she allowed him to touch her) and took potion which made her infertile. But before she did that, she found out who was the man she almost met in the tavern. The infamous thief Robin Hood (dear Sheriff was kind enough to share this knowledge with her during his visit in the dungeon), who was married at this time.

So she did a little investigation and the very same day she knew everything about her soul mate. He was a thief, was married to a woman named Marian (she was really beautiful, she had to admit) and they a little child, Roland. But his wife died a few weeks later and... because she could not have children on her own, and the boy was a son of her soulmate, she decided to take care of him. From afar, of course (it is why she helped Robin find a job).

Why?...

Just look at this cute boy and you will know why.

The Queen turned on her heel and less than five seconds later she disappeared in the purple smoke and found herself in the Sherwood Forest. Or rather in the cemetery, because the ground was covered with corpses.

She looked around and as she realized, no one knew that she was here, because they were focused on the fight. Nottingham's army had more people, but Merry Men bravely fought and they were not going to give up. And she was impressed.

"PAPA!" A young, terrified voice like an echo reverberated around the forest. The woman turned toward the source of it just in moment when a silver blade pieced Roland's chest.

"ROLAND!" Her soulmate wanted to run to his son, but was hit hard on the head by one of the knights and lost consciousness. A moment later the same man took him on the horse and ran away from here.

The second one wanted to do the same, but before he had a chance, his heart turned into dust. Because the Queen will not allow to breathe someone who dared to hurt this little boy.

"You won't die today, Roland," she whispered quietly to the unconscious boy as she healed his wound. Then she took him in her arms and disappeared in the purple smoke.

However no one saw it, because they were too focused on Robin, who was taken by the Nottingham's knight.

* * *

"Good morning, Roland," the woman said with a small smile when she saw as the little boy opened his eyes. He looked at her, when he heard her voice, and frowned. Who was this lady and how she knew his name? "You don't have to be afraid, my dear, I won't hurt you. In fact I'm your father's friend and he asked me to look at you when he's away."

"You know papa?" he asked, his big eyes focused on her as she slightly nodded.

"Yes, I know him. However he has a few things to do, before he can return to you," she said quietly as she sat on the edge of his bed and gently grabbed his hand. He did not have to know that his father was sentenced to flogging and death by hanging. Especially that she made sure that the boy will not remember what happened in the Sherwood Forest. "And you know what else, my boy?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sure he will bring you a beautiful toy. Do you like this idea?"

The Queen chuckled, when the boy opened his eyes widely and nodded enthusiastically. His father may be an idiot, but he was a very cute boy.

"Good. And now come with me, because breakfast is ready and I'm sure you must be hungry."

* * *

"Hello, your 'esty." Roland said as soon as he entered to the library where the woman was waiting at him. He still could not believe that this beautiful lady, who was taking care of him when his papa was away, was the Queen. How awesome was that?

"Good morning, my dear," the owner of the castle said with a small smile and sat him down on her knees when he walked toward her. "How are you today?"

"Gweat! Yow howses awe amazing!" The boy grinned as he looked at her.

The woman smiled back and ruffled his head.

When Roland found out that there are stables, he wanted to visit them so right after breakfast she took him there. However she could not stay with him to the end, because she had a meeting to attend. But it seems that the boy did not mind and had a good time with Rocinante and his friends.

"Indeed, they are," she agreed. "But it's not why I wanted to see you, my dear."

"What happened?" he looked at her with a frown.

"Your papa will be back tomorrow."

Roland opened his eyes widely as soon as he heard what she said.

"Weally?"

"Yes, really," she nodded. "And what's more, from this time you both will live here with me."

Roland said nothing, just squealed joyfully and before she was able to do anything, he threw his little hands around her neck.

She hugged him back and slightly raised her lips.

People may hate her and call her names, but Roland's presence and his innocent trust were worth more than anything.

* * *

"Just what you think you're doing with my slave, Nottingham?" she finally asked, when Robin recovered forty-five hit and blood was running down his back. She knew that her knights were looking at her with fear, because she was here from the same beginning and just now decided to intervene.

Why?...

Well, she was still mad at Robin that he was stupid enough to let them hurt Roland (and let's be honest. If she was not in the Sherwood Forest back then this poor child would be dead now) so she decided to teach him a lesson. A very painful – but well-deserved – lesson, that is.

"This thief was sentenced to flogging and death," said Nottingham. Oh, heavens. How she loved his horrified gaze. He has to remember the visit in her castle.

"This thief now belongs to me," she said and dangerous smile appeared on her lips. "And I really don't like when someone touches what is mine."

"But the King Stefan..."

"[…] agreed to change his punishment and made him a slave. And I bought him," she interrupted him. As she realized the other people who were there suddenly thought that everything is much more interesting than being here and disappeared. Not that she blamed them.

The Sheriff of Nottingham wanted to say something, but he was speechless. She smirked and waved her hand, and two knights bowed before her and walked toward Robin, and unlocked him.

The man, however, was not aware of that, because he lost consciousness a moment later.

* * *

She sat at the table in the living room waiting at Robin. The servants informed her that he finally woke up, so she ordered her guards to bring him to her. Because it was already late Roland was asleep in his room, unaware of everything what happened.

She heard a knock and a moment later her soulmate and her knights entered to the room.

"Your guest just arrived, Your Majesty."

"Excellent," she said as she got up from her place and dismissed her guards. She did not need them here now.

She felt watchful gaze of a man when she approached him.

"I have to admit that the rumors were true," she started, when she put her hand on his shoulder. "You are, indeed, a handsome thief."

She almost laughed, because she knew very well that he was afraid of her, but she knew better and did not dare to show her amusement. However she knew a way how to provoke him.

"It's a shame I can't say the same about your friends."

"My friends? What did you..."

He reacted just as she thought he will, but it did not mean that she will tolerate such behavior. She grabbed his throat and began to choke him, just like her mother used to do to her when she was younger (except Cora used magic for this).

"I speak, you listen. And you speak only if I allow you to, do you understand?" She hissed into his ear. She released him when he nodded. "Good."

She walked toward the window and was quiet for a few minutes. She did it on purpose, because she knew that Robin was _dying_ to find out what happened to his friends. She knew that he wanted to know if they are alive or maybe if she killed them (because he had to know that they were bought by someone), but she had to know if he will obedient her.

"Your Merry Men, or the hell knows how your band was called, are safe. They live now in the northern village, not so far from the Sherwood Forest."

She almost could hear his inner scream, but he still did not dare to ask anything.

"You may speak now."

"Why?"

She was not surprised that from all questions he asked about this.

"I know what people say about me," she started, still having turned her back to him. "But no matter what, I have a heart, too. Your friends have children, families. And Nottingham and I have unfinished business. I won't let him win."

"But they... we are your slaves now. You bought us and now we belong to you."

She could not help and chuckled. This poor man did not understand anything. This all was a political game.

"I rather to say that I... that I gave them a loan," she finally turned toward him, wicked smile was on her lips. "They are free to repurchase themselves as soon as they have money."

"I don't understand."

"You don't have to, thief," she walked to him again. "Because the same rules aren't for you."

She smirked when he frowned and then put her hand on his chest.

"I'm sure you'll like my bedchambers, thief."

The Queen smirked one more time when she closed his eyes for a moment and then touched his face. This poor soul had no idea that it was just a game. She may be evil, but she will not force her soulmate to sleep with her. No. He will ask... he will _beg_ for it, later, in time. And she will show him how... how merciful she is and will allow him to share the bed with her.

"Besides I'm sure you'll be a great father for my heir. He's the cutest boy in the world."

She could see the range of emotions on his face and she almost felt sorry for him when she saw as tears appeared in his eyes.

"Your... son? What's his name?" She knew that he wanted to be brave, but his eyes betrayed him.

The Queen smiled cheekily as she leaned toward him. It is time to drop the bomb.

"Why, Prince Roland, of course."

* * *

 **I hope you liked it. You may also found me on tumblr under _white-little-devil_ name.**


	3. Chapter 3

Prince of Thieves' knees went weak as soon as he heard what his interlocutor just said and a moment later found himself on the floor, weeping quietly. He did not care that the Queen was in the room and he most likely looked pathetic, because his heart just broke.

Roland.

Her son was named Roland.

R-O-L-A-N-D.

The young Prince shared the same name with his dead boy. Why life hated him so much?... Why it keeps laughing into his face? Why! Losing his son was painful enough and now everything will remind him about this. Why did she have to change his punishment?... He would be dead by now and his misery would be over.

Because now the Queen will force him to play a father to her...

The man opened his eyes widely and had problems with catching his breath as the realization hit him. The reason he never heard that the Queen had a heir was because she did not have him before.

He raised his head as soon as he stabilized his breath, and when he saw her cheeky smile, he knew that he was right. Her son... Her Prince Roland was in fact his baby boy.

"My son..." he whispered so quietly, that the woman had a hard time to understand him. "He's alive... my boy... he's alive!"

"Oh, but he's not yours. He's mine," the owner of the castle said it in such tone, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You're... sperm donor, nothing more."

Robin opened his mouth, but before he had a chance to say something, he has been silenced by her.

"Be quiet, I'm talking now," she said and looked at him as if he was some sort of trash (what, technically, he was right now). "And get up from the floor, you look ridiculous."

The man did not have too much choice, and a moment later he got up from the floor. In the same time the Queen turned on her heel and moved toward the exit.

"Follow me, thief," she started as she opened the door, never looking at him again. "I'm going to show you your bedchamber."

"My b..." But Prince of Thieves never finished his sentence, because he remembered that he should not talk without permission – what was ridiculous, but now she owned him and he had to listen to her.

"Yes, your bedchamber," she nodded, before looked at him with a mysterious smirk. "Unless you want to sleep in the dungeon, then I'm more than happy to fulfill your request."

But the man stayed quiet.

"Just as I thought," she said and a moment later they found themselves in front of a wooden door. She pulled the key out of her pocket and then gave it to him. "Goodnight, thief, have a good night," she added and then disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

All Robin could do was to blink. She saved his son, bought his friends, then she changed his punishment from death to slavery and now gave him his own room. What kind of weird game the Queen was playing at?

* * *

"It's time to wake up, my dear," the woman said softly as she sat down on the edge of Roland's bed and gently shook his shoulder. "Come on, sweetheart, it's time to wake up."

"Wanna sleep," the boy groaned and turned to the other side. The Queen raised her lips in a small smirk. Roland was a real sleeper, but she knew how to make him to get up immediately. "Go away."

"As you wish," she leaned toward him, so she could whisper to his ear. "I'll tell your father that you don't want to see him."

As she expected, Roland jumped out of bed almost immediately. But he did it so violently, that only thanks to her reaction he did not land on the floor. He mumbled thanks and began to run toward the door.

"Are you sure that you haven't forgotten anything?"

Confused boy frowned and looked at her. The black-haired woman smiled, and a moment later she held a new clothes in her hand. Roland blushed, when he realized that he was in his pajamas, and quickly ran up to her. Her Majesty taught him that guest should be welcome in the proper outfit, even if they are your family members.

"Now, you're ready to see your papa," the Queen said as she buttoned the top button of his white blouse. Today Roland did not mind that she helped him to get dressed (in the end he is a big boy, he can dress himself), because it took her less time. And this meant that he will see his daddy faster.

* * *

Robin of Locksley was standing in the dining room, holding a big teddy bear, and was even more confused than yesterday. The first thing he saw when he woke up, was this big teddy bear. The servant, who woke him up, said that the Queen wants to see him at breakfast, and that he has to bring a toy with himself. And he really had no idea what was going on.

"PAPA!" Suddenly, he heard his son's voice and before he was able to do anything, a young boy jumped at him. "Missed you, papa!"

"I've missed you, too, my boy," he whispered to his ear and hugged him tightly. Teddy bear lay now on the floor, forgotten. "I'm sorry for this whole situation, Roland, I'm so sorry."

"Why?" His son frowned and titled his little head. "No need, papa. 'Esty told me you were busy and that you have a new toy for me."

 _What?_ The man thought, when he heard Roland's words. _He was in the Sherwood Forest and saw everything. And what toy? I don't have any..._

Robin took a deep breath as the realization hit him, and looked at the woman, who observed him with her cheeky smirk. It is why she told him to bring teddy bear with him. But why? Why she was doing this for him... for them?

"Ah, yes, indeed," he finally said and pointed at the toy. The little boy squealed with joy, when he saw it and then hugged him again.

"Thank you, papa! I love it!"

"I'm sure you do, Roland, but right now it's time for breakfast," the Queen said and waved toward the chair next to her. "Come, you must have the strength to have fun with your new friend."

"Breakfast for him, too?" he asked innocently. When she nodded, he squealed again, and grabbed his new friend – which was a little bigger than he is, but he did not mind. He loved that it was bigger – and slowly walked toward the table. The lady of the castle helped him to sat his toy down on the chair, and then showed him another, on the other side of her.

All Robin could do was to blink several times. He really had no idea what was going on, and why the woman was so nice, especially for his son.

"Take your seat, Robin," he heard a few moments later, so he turned his head toward her. As he saw, she pointed to a chair that was in front of her. "Because I am sure that eating while standing is uncomfortable."

He said nothing, because he had no idea what he should say, but did as he was told and less than ten seconds later sat down at the table.

The black-haired beauty only nodded slightly, before she turned her attention to his young son. In the meantime the servants brought breakfast.

It had to be some sick game.

Because people say that the Queen does not have a heart and is cruel, but yet, she was nothing, but nice to him (maybe besides this little incident,when she choked him, but then again he belongs to her now and she may treat him as she wants) and his little boy definitely enjoyed her presence and was not afraid of her.

So are the rumors true and she is a heartless monster and only pretends to be nice? Or maybe people are lying and Snow White really killed her father?

He knew only one thing.

He had no idea what was going on and could do nothing about this. Because his life belonged to her right now and only death (or her mercy, although he does not believe that she will let him go) could break this connection.


	4. Chapter 4

_I should learn Latin_ _, but... I hope you'll like it._

Weeks passed like a whip shot and before he realized, it has been three months since this unfortunate robbery, which turned his life upside down.

At the beginning he thought, that being a slave to the Queen was the worst thing which could happen to him, because the woman had not the best reputation, but quickly realized that he could not complain.

Because it was not that bad.

The Queen was not as bad as he thought she will be. She was, that is, temperamental, especially when he talked without her permission (and in the first two weeks he was very talkative, much to her annoyance), but besides this, she was nice to him. She even called for tailor to sew a special clothes for him, because as she stated „no slave of mine will walk in dirty clothes." But what was more important, he did not mind this situation, because his son fell in love with her and she seemed to like him, too.

And speaking of Roland.

This little boy quickly adapted to the role of the young Prince and almost always was in the presence of his adoptive mother (and he was with them, playing the role of the babysitter). Because the truth is that Roland – and it is still difficult for him – was not his son anymore. Because once you are a slave, you lose everything and your goods (and children, if you are a single parent) belong to your owner.

Sometimes he was thinking that maybe that was better. In the end, not so long ago, he was a famous thief with a prize for his head. And even though he tried to change his life, he was not able. Because once you are a thief, then you always are one. And he already found out that it was too dangerous. Roland would be dead if the Queen did not save him. And now his little boy had a wonderful life.

Heavens.

He was a really shitty father since he allowed for this.

"Papa!" he heard suddenly, and before he was able to do anything, Roland hugged him tightly. "Hi, papa!"

"Well, hello there, my boy," he said with a small smile. The boy had no idea what was going on here, so he and the Queen pretended that he still is his father. "How are you today?"

"Good!" the little Prince grinned and patted his wooden sword which was strapped to his waist. "I practiced, papa. Soon I'll better than you!"

Robin chuckled and ruffled Roland's hair.

Some time ago the Queen gave him a wooden sword, because as she said, every Prince should know how to fight (and it had nothing to do with the boy and his unrelenting requests for sword). Since this time it was his greatest treasure and he had it always with him. Because he finally was a really big boy.

"I'm sure you will," he agreed and kissed his forehead. "You'll be the best swordsman in the Enchanted Forest."

"Yeah!"

"But this is not everything you wanted to say to your father, am I right, my dear?" The owner of the castle joined to their conversation. Robin slowly raised his head and looked in her direction. As he saw, she was standing next to the door, clearly amused by something.

"We're going on a trip!" the boy cried joyfully. "Three of us, papa!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes!"

He looked again toward the woman.

"That's correct, Robin," she agreed. " There are several issues that require immediate intervention."

Although she said it all calmly, a mysterious smile that appeared on her mouth, told him that there was something much different behind this. The problem was he had no idea what.

* * *

He was right when he thought that there must be something behind her mysterious smile, because less than two hours later they found themselves near to the northern village, this one where his friends lived now.

"Oh, don't look at me like that, thief," she said quietly, when she felt his gaze on herself, because she did not want to wake Roland, who fell asleep a few minutes after they left the Dark Palace and who now had his head on her knees. "He missed his uncles so I promised to take him to them."

He said nothing, just slightly tilted his head. There was more to the story and he knew it, however, the question was: what exactly. And he was not sure if he wanted to know the real reason of this journey.

"Take the boxes with you," she whispered to him, before she woke Roland. The little boy opened his eyes almost immediately and left the carriage even faster, because he was so happy that he will see his aunts and uncles.

Robin sighed, once he was alone, because the woman followed his son as soon as possible, and picked up four boxes. They were quite heavy, but he did as he was told and less than minute later, he was outside.

"[…] and then BAM and I won!" The Prince's cheerful voice was the first thing he heard, when he left the carriage. As he saw, the boy was talking to Little John and the rest of his Merry Men, and was waving his wooden sword in all directions. In the meantime, the Queen was nowhere in sight.

"He's telling the truth," he said as he put the boxes on the ground and walked toward his friends. A moment later he had trouble with catching the breath, because they rushed at him.

"Robin!"

"It's good to see you again!"

"We heard a lot of stories..."

"People say that Nottingham was scared more than baby, when he saw the Queen."

He heard their voices, but was not sure who said what, because they were talking in the same time. However, he did not care about this right now, since their presence was more important than anything.

"I've missed you," he said as soon as they let him breathe. "Heavens, you have no idea how much I've missed you!"

"I'm sure you did," as always, the Queen's voice reverberated around as from nowhere. He had no idea how the woman knew when to appear. "Just as you miss being a thief."

They all turned toward her direction. She just left one of the shelters, as he realized it was the one where Little John lived, because his wife was right behind her, and smirked.

"Especially that Nottingham's knights will escort a large sum of money today in the night," she said and took Roland, who ran to her, in her arms. "Needless to say that this money belongs to people and he took it by raising taxes."

Robin exchanged glances with his friends. Why she was telling this to them?...

"Well, not that I say you should do what you do the best and help them, because I'm not saying this, since its king Stefan's kingdom, but..." She looked toward the boxes for a brief moment, before she looked at them again. "There will be four knights. One as a driver, two with swords next to the carriage and one with a crossbow, behind it."

Robin opened his mouth to say something, but before he had a chance, she interrupted him.

"Anyway, I have to go to one place, alone, so I hope that you will enjoy your presence. I will come back for you tomorrow in the morning. Have a nice time."

And after these words she put the boy, who did not seem surprised – in fact he grinned widely and waved – down on the ground and before anyone could do anything, she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

Merry Men exchanged glances once again, while Roland walked toward the Black Knight, who was their driver.

"What do you think about this?" Little John asked quietly, so all of them looked at him. "Should we do this or it's a trap?"

"I think it's the truth. I heard rumors that Nottingham isn't happy that he lost Robin." This time it was Will Scarlet who spoke and everyone, but him and Little John, nodded.

He looked at Roland, who was talking with the Black Knight now, and slightly tilted his head. He knew what they should do, but this time he wanted to be more than a hundred percent sure that it is what they should do.

"Robin?"

But he ignored their voices, just walked toward his son and the man. His friends exchanged glances, again.

"And what do you think, Graham, is this safe?"

The Black Knight looked at him, before he smiled slightly.

"If the royal carriage is in the village, then the Queen is in the village," he started quietly and looked him into the eyes. "And no one is stealing Nottingham's money, when the Queen is between them."


End file.
